Being evil never felt so good
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: I fold my arms under my head and breathe deeply. "Yes being evil never felt so good." Itachi thinks about his life after he killed his clan and a the person who made it bearable as he watches his wife.


After killing off my entire clan except for my idiot brother. I feel free for the first time in my life. The weight of everyone's envious eyes _gone!_ Sasuke will probably end up killing me for this but I can't blame him. I will not tell him the truth that is a secret between my Sarutobi-sama. He lived an innocent life. From the truth I will shied him this was the only way that I knew how.

As I pass by the Hyuuga compound I look in on the heiress. My love Hinata. She' s crying again. I despise the way they treat her! Her so-called _father _beats her under the guise of _training._ Her clan is well _was_ no better than mine. It's unknown to everyone even the subject of my feels that I am completely in love with an eight year old. No I am not a pedophile. I have never hurt her. Only admired her from a far.

I make a rash choice that I will mostly likely regret. But I take my Hime. I vow to give her the life both of us never had.

When she woke up she blushed so much I thought her head would explode. Thankfully it didn't. I told her there was a nice family in sand I was taking her too. She did what I expected her to. She cried and begged me not to take her away from her self hating family. After I explained that I knew what her _family _ did to her and I couldn't take it. I had to do something to help at least one person that day. Man I hate guilt no matter how small.

I gave her two options: 1 go back to those vulture or 2 go live in Sand with a nice decent family. She choose to stay and follow me! I was both pleased and shocked at that.

Now ten years later my hime is now 18 and soon to be wife. I gase at her laying on my chest as if it was a pillow.

I think about our first our first kiss with a smirk. She pursued me! To think me, a feared s-class being so weak as to not resist a 16 year old girl.

Every time when I think of her. I can't help but to rememer this poem I once heard when I was younger.

You are a condemned, masochistic and foolish person. You have sold your soul to a demon. I am the evil you will always feel. I am not for you. I don't fear. Fear is my companion. I do not oppose death, I embrace it. In the cold I am warm. The darkness is my mother, my creator. In the night I find a friend. Before the moon I am free of my shackles. The sun is my mortal enemy. But you completely hold my acidic affections. My very existence is lethal to you. My down fall will be weak beating heart. I am pure evil. I dwell in the shadows. So I shall cut out my weakness before the warmth of my brilliant sun does. For I am the evil you shall always feel. Because I am now to weak to stay away. I have warned foolish girl do you still wish to pursue me? Good, because I will never let you go. You belong to me. Congratulations mortal you have beaten a demon.

That poem truly does reflect us huh my Hinata-hime.

I take a strand of indigo hair. A soft sigh escapes her.

"Itachi what are you thinking of because it must be something really nice."

"I was thinking that being evil never felt so good."

She just smile in confusion. She looks so cute like that.

"oh, they kicking again. I swear your kids are going to be a handful."

I chuckle "Hinata if they are anything like you then yes they are. But they'll both be to cute to do anything about."

Hinata just blushes again. She gets up to use the bathroom. We never returned to back to our old village. My foolish little brother settled down with some kunochi. Naruto is now the Hokage and married to his team mate Sakura. Neji is now the clan head. Good for him at least he can change those people. I am still a an s-class nin though. Still kill. I am still evil. I still commit crimes, that would make even Orochimaru want to vomit. I hear Hinata humming while running the bath water.

I fold my arms under my head and breathe deeply. "Yes being evil never felt so good." then I spring up walking in the bathroom where my wife is waiting for me to join her.


End file.
